x Hybrid Child, Junjou Style x
by love-poison
Summary: Takahashi Misaki an 18-year-old teenager finds one day on his way home, a small child.The only problem… the child was in the garbage.In the garbage! AU, series of oneshots, Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist.
1. Romantica style: Hybrid bunny

_**Author's note:**_ _Hi, everyone! This is the first JR fanfic I wrote, and I finally post it in English. If you can read Spanish you can find the "original" in my profile (although the original is this… but I posted the other one years ago lol). Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please review._

_Big thanks to __Contes De Fees__ who beta'ed this, thanks :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nor JR or Hybrid Child belong to me… it's kinda obvious …_

It was just another day in the life of Takahashi Misaki, an Economics student in Mitsuhashi University. The 18-year-old was returning home, following the same path of every day.  
>It was a Friday night and the teenager had turned down every invitation his friends had made to go to a pub or a karaoke.<br>His older brother, Takahiro, had just gotten married two weeks ago and he was getting used to live by himself. It was not that he hated it, but he had lived with his brother (the two of them) since the day their parents died in a car accident when he was just 8 years old… so yes maybe Misaki was feeling a little lonely… a little sad. The auburn haired boy shook his head the moment those thoughts invaded him.

"What am I thinking about?" He told himself. _He was happy for his brother! If Takahiro was happy then he was happy too! _"There's no reason to feel sad" He told himself. _Anyway, it's not that I'm alone; my brother calls me anytime he can and even Manami calls once in a while. Besides, I have my friends and neighbors who are always nice to me. __  
><em> 

"But your neighbors and your friends are not your brother…" Said a little voice inside his head. Misaki shook his head again.

"Just shut up!" The young man of green eyes shouted.

"Shut…up?" A childish voice asked

"Yes, shut…uh?" Misaki stopped and looked around. He saw a small child sitting down in the garbage. The child smiled at him.  
>Misaki thought of how cute that child was. He had short grey hair with rare but beautiful lilac eyes. His pale white skin only highlighted his fine features. The boy's smile was beautiful, but there was a hint of loneliness hidden behind it that made the teenager get worried.<br>_Wait a minute!The boy was in the garbage!What was he doing there?__  
><em>  
>"Ermm…"Misaki couldn't find a way to start. The boy looked at Misaki with curiosity.<p>

"What are you doing in the garbage? Where are your parents? Are you lost!" the teenager said all of that so quickly that the words almost got tangled.  
>The child laughed at that.<p>

"Hey don't you laugh, I'm older than you!... I mean…"

"'They' left me here" The boy said simply; Misaki couldn't help but notice the sadness in those words. "Left you? 'They'? You mean your parents?" Misaki couldn't believe that was true. The grey haired boy shook his head.

"Who left you here?" Misaki asked again, this time calmer.

"'They'." Said the boy. _They? _Misaki was almost sure that that 'they' referred to the boy's parents, but that was… he just couldn't believe that.

"Hmm… aren't you cold here? It's always cold at night…" The boy said nothing. "I think you are hungry, don't you want to eat something?" Misaki offered. And after he eats I can take him to the police so they can find his parents, thought the young man.

"Do you want to go to my house and eat something?" He asked again. Misaki thought that maybe that had sounded like something a pervert would say to take the child home. _But I'm not a pervert! I just don't want to leave this child alone in the street!_ he said to himself.

And that was how five minutes later Misaki walked home followed closely by the child of gray hair. It didn't pass long until the silence started bothering the oldest. Misaki started thinking that maybe the child was too shy for someone who was lost.  
><em>Perhaps he's shy, <em>he told himself. And the moment that thought crossed the young man's mind, he could feel a warm hand touching his and holding it tightly… a warm and small hand. The child smiled at Misaki. Ok… perhaps he was wrong.

"Oh, right!" Misaki just realized that he didn't know the child's name. "What's your name?" He asked. 

"Usagi," The child quickly. 

_Eh? Rabbit?_

"So you like rabbits, that's good, but what's your name?"

"Usagi." The child said again.

___Well, perhaps there was something weird with this child indeed. _

"Oh, I see… well nice to meet you Usagi-chan, I'm Misaki." The teenager said.

"Misaki." said Usagi.

"Yes, Misaki." They both stopped when they reached at last Misaki's apartment.

"You can come inside" Misaki said to the child. After opening the door, Usagi let go of Misaki's hand and slowly entered the place.

"I think it would be better if you take a shower" Misaki suggested. The child refused. _Perhaps he is scared. I think I sounded a little perverted again…_

"I don't take shower's" Said the child.

___Eh?_

"It's alright, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
><em><br>__I think I really scared the child,_ Misaki thought. "Hmm… let me cook you something to eat then." He said as he walked towards the kitchen. Little Usagi followed him.

"Err… Usagi-chan…" The child was hugging him tightly.

"Don't leave me" Usagi said. Misaki felt very sad for the child's words.

"I'm not going to leave you." He said as he tenderly ruffled Usagi's hair. Usagi smiled, then suddenly he lost consciousness and let go of Misaki.

'Usa… Usagi!' Misaki shouted and quickly caught the child between his arms preventing him to fall in the floor. The child didn't react. _This is bad, what do I do? _Misaki carried Usagi taking him to the living room and leaving him on the sofa. _And now what do I do? I have to call a doctor… _He was about to do it when he noticed something in little Usagi that he hadn't seen before. _Ah? I think I'm hallucinating,_ he thought. He could almost swear he had seen a number on the child's neck. _Jaja… that was impossible… _But then he saw it again when he got closer to Usagi.  
>There was a number on his neck indeed. It was 0397. <em>What? <em>Misaki noticed that there were also very small words above it. _What did they say? _Misaki began reading them.  
>'Model number…' <em>Eh? Model? 0397? What? <em>_  
><em>_Wait a minute. This child has a number engraved on his neck. This is not normal!__  
><em>_'What'_ was Usagi?' And suddenly, understanding came to Misaki. The answer was so evident that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it. 

A Hybrid Child. 

Usagi-chan wasn't human… He was a Hybrid Child. One of those popular "dolls" that were on fashion those days among rich people. Misaki had seen them in some stores and TV. commercials and they were extremely expensive… 

_A Hybrid Child…_

_But why he hadn't thought of that? _That could explain why the child didn't say anything about his parents and just called them "they".  
>Now Misaki understood. "They" must have been his old owners. And now "they" had abandoned him. Misaki felt very sad for Usagi-chan.<p>

"Misaki" Usagi-chan called him when he finally opened his eyes.

"I'm here" The teen of green eyes said looking at the beautiful Hybrid Child.

Usagi-chan smiled at him and did something Misaki wouldn't have expected from a child. He slowly leaned over and as he got closer to him, he kissed him. Misaki broke the kiss as quickly as he could.

"What? Who…? Why did you do that?" He said, a blush adorning his cheeks.

"I like Misaki." Usagi-chan answered smiling at him.

"I also like Usagi-chan, but I don't go kissing everyone I like!"  
><em><br>__Ahhhh... there were so many things I have to teach this child,_ Misaki thought, _so many things…__  
><em>_And that was how Takahashi Misaki, an 18-year-old, decided to adopt the sweet and still innocent Usagi-chan, without imagining everything his decision was going to lead to in the future._

_~~~~~~~~A couple of years later~~~~~~~_

"I'm home!" Misaki announced as he opened the door and got inside the apartment. He heard the sound of some quick footsteps and it didn't take him long to see a not-so-small Usagi-chan approaching.

"Usagi-chan, tonight we are going to have dinner at home. So what would you like?"

"Misaki." Said the boy.

"Eh?" _I don't think he understood me, _"I meant to say, what do you want for dinner?"

"Misaki." The grey haired boy said again. "Usagi wants Misaki" And after that he hugged him tightly.

_Takahashi Misaki still didn't realize _everything_ the adoption of Usagi-chan would lead to._

_Well... he would, sooner or later._


	2. Egoist style: Footprints in the snow

_**Author's note: **_And they are finally here, the last two couples. Sorry it took me so long. Thanks to _Mumei no namae_ for correcting this and the next chapter :)

* * *

><p>That night Hiroki wasn't smiling.<br>That boy who used to get so excited every time the city got covered in white, saw the snow and felt sad. It's not that he was happy all the time, but as the snow kept falling, Hiroki couldn't bring himself to smile.

0o0o0o0o0o

He woke up early that day and chose to skip school to look for _him_; he looked everywhere. He stepped on the snow he loved so much and for the first time his face didn't light up at its sight. It was the third day of his search.

_"Hiro-niisan!"_

He had been a birthday gift from Hiroki's parents, to keep him company. And they hadn't separated ever since; the little Hybrid Child had earned a spot in his heart.

_"Does Hiro-niisan like the snow?"_

Little Hiroki shook its head at the memories of what the blue-eyed child always said.

_"Welcome back, Hiro-niisan!"_

A cold breeze shook the nearest trees and made Hiroki close his eyes and stop momentarily. Some snow fell from one tree. When he opened his eyes, Hiroki noticed small footprints which lead to a tree in the distance.

His heart started pounding and he ran following the footprints.

_"Hiro-niisan, let's make a snowman together this year."_

He had disappeared the night after; no one could seem to find him, even after his parents did everything they could. But Hiroki didn't give up, and now he had found him.

"No…wa…ki…"

When he reached the boy who was resting in the snow he was breathless.

"Nowaki?"

The boy didn't open his eyes.

"Nowaki?!"

Those bright blue eyes didn't look at him.

"Nowaki!"

That huge smile was not on his face.

Nowaki slept shielded between his arms, his sweet face covered with Hiroki's tears.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hiroki wasn't happy. The snow carried on falling while he cried. As the city slowly became white, Hiroki realized that Nowaki would not wake up.

0o0o0o0o0o

_"Hiro-niisan! Hiro-niisan!"_

_"I'm studying, I don't have time to pla-" The black-haired boy hugged him tightly._

_"Hiro-niisan! I love you!"_


	3. Terrorist style: It's our destiny

**AN**: The terrorists turn.

* * *

><p><em>It's destiny<em>

Those were the exact words of Shinobu; no more, no less. With those three words that Hybrid Child began to infiltrate in his life.

"Miyagi!"

Chasing. Stalking. Insisting. Turning his world upside down, the 'terrorist' stopped at nothing until he got a place in his life. At the beginning it was unbearable. Miyagi didn't understand such eagerness to be near him. _That brat would surely get bored soon and return to his owner, he couldn't chase him forever_, he thought.

But the brat never got tired. Days became weeks; weeks into months; months into years. Then he didn't see him as a brat anymore. Miyagi had fallen in love with him.

"Miyagi!"

"Yeah, yeah, Shinobu I'm listening."

Shinobu's face showed clearly that he hadn't bought one word.

"Liar, old man…" Murmured the younger one.

"I didn't catch that, did you say something?" Had he insulted him?

"No. Dinner's ready and I'm not gonna eat it alone…"

_I wish you would_, thought Miyagi.

"...So, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Answered Miyagi finally. So many years had passed and he still hadn't gotten used to Shinobu's cooking.

"Such an irresponsible owner…" Shinobu complained.

"Owner? I'm not your owner." Please, he thought, not again.

"I'm yours, you are my owner!" answered Shinobu quickly.

_Why did he make it sound so strange?_

"Miyagi!"

"What?!"

Shinobu caught him by surprise with a brief kiss on the lips.

"Only I can kiss you because I'm yours. It's destiny."

_It's our destiny._


End file.
